Properly staffing a retail environment increases customer satisfaction, resulting in a positive experience for the customer at the retail environment. Determining how to properly staff the retail environment (and/or specific areas of the retail environment) can be difficult to accomplish without knowing potential customer traffic. Generally, sales data is used by retail environments to estimate customer traffic during different periods of time. However, sales data alone can be insufficient for accurately estimating customer traffic, and can result in lengthy customer queue times at point-of-sale terminals and/or insufficient staffing throughout the retail environment, which leads to a negative experience for customers.